User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot
What's this a new Wassboss blog post. Is he even still alive? He hasn't posted anything in over a year. He doesn't even come on chat anymore. Seriously though guys I've been seriously neglecting this place both as a Chat Mod and just a regular user. I want to say there was a good reason, like I was seriously ill, I had big changes going on in my life or I'd been sent on a top secret government mission to defeat a race of magic badger people (Okay maybe not that last one). The truth is sadly that I'd just lost interest in making and voting on fictional battles a long time before I pretty much went on Hiatus and as such I felt really guilty going on chat and having people asking me to vote on there and either ignoring them or making up some excuse why I couldn't vote when really it was down to pure laziness and apathy. However the other day I was bored and just flicking through some of my and other people's old battles and it brought back memories and nostalgia for why I enjoyed making battles in the first place and why I enjoyed voting on other people's battles. So I figured why not have another stab at it while my interest is peaked and hopefully I can return to some sort of regular posting and voting schedule. I considered continuing with my current season 3 but I remember losing interest fast with that the last time and have decided to put it on indefinite hiatus and should anybody want to do one of these battles listed on my User Page or Sandbox then feel free too but i'd be grateful if you'd give me a heads up so I can remove it. The one thing I didn't lose interest with was my Smash Bros Brawl Tourny and with the new Smash Bros for WII U/3DS having been released I decided why not reboot my tournament with new matchups, new characters and a slightly tweaked formula. Without further ado here are the match-ups: 1) Old Rivals: Sonic vs Mario 2) Hungry Hungry Fighters: Yoshi vs Kirby 3) Amazing Archers: Link vs Pit 4) Two Kings, One Winner: King Dedede vs Bowser 5) Super Sidekicks: Diddy Kong vs Bowser Jr. 6) Third Party Tussle: Mega Man vs Pac-Man 7) Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Duel: Fox vs Samus 8) Punch-Out!!: Little Mac vs Captain Falcon 9): Princess Duel: Peach vs Rosalina & Luma 10) It's some kind of Magic: Ness vs Robin 11) Out of left field: Wii Fit Trainer vs R.O.B 12) Speedy Swordsmen: Marth vs Shulk 13) Gotta Catch 'Em All: Pikachu vs Jigglypuff 14) Noble Ninja's: Shiek vs Greninja 15) Nice Guys: Villager vs Luigi 16) Old School Rumble: Mr Game and Watch vs Duck Hunt Duo These are what I have so far althrough these aren't set in stone and I would be open to any suggestions for different match-ups and the reasoning behind them. Now this won't be starting for a couple of weeks yet as I need to get back into the flow of things around here and remind myself how to do certain thing but I hope to start it soon. Once again sorry for the inactivity and I hope to be seeing you guys on a more regular basis. Wassboss Out. Category:Blog posts